Moonlight and Clarity
by Avari20
Summary: Two years post 4x13, Caroline is looking to the moon for answers. She feels alone in the crowd, but Klaus is there to remind her that for better or for worse, she is never truly alone. Drabble, KlausxCaroline


**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries character do not belong to me.**

Two years. Two long freakin' years. If the rest of eternity was like this, Caroline honestly didn't know how she was going to get through it sane. Her forehead softly thumped on the doorjamb.

Where was he? Was he okay? Was he safe?

Tonight was supposed to be her first college triumph, a party to top all other parties. She'd thrown herself into the preparations completely. Her ultra-control freak tendencies had scared off at least two people in the process. Caroline called that a success. The music was perfect, the drinks were perfect, the decorations were out of this world, and she was in a dark corner looking up at a full moon because crowds made her realize how lonely she was.

Maybe the college thing was overrated. No, no, she was not having this argument with herself. She might be immortal, but she was going to have the whole experience. It was what her mom wanted.

Her mom. The gray was starting to show through faster than her mother could buy dye these days. Nothing said age like gray hair. It brought home that one day her mom would die, and she'd be alive. Barring extreme circumstances like a psycho vampire hunter or a fanatic witch, Caroline would always be alive.

So college it was, while her mom was still around to see it.

Sometimes it was fun. Sometimes Caroline really liked the classes. Sometimes it wasn't so fun, but that was school for you.

Then there were the times when she wondered if Tyler was going through the same stuff or if he was hiding in some remote corner of Thailand or something.

Thump. Thump. Thump. The wood stood up remarkably well against her vampire strength.

Footsteps. The door opened. Music swelled then muffled. "Caroline? Why are you banging your head on the wall?" Matt shuffled over into her line of sight. Matt of Missouri, not Matt of Mystic Falls. He wasn't the blond All-American type, or even a football fan. Matt of Missouri was more like the hipster type. He had a fedora fetish, if that made sense. They were in class together and Caroline had to admit he was smart. He was pretty cool in his own way. Unfortunate love of skinny jeans aside.

And he had a crush on her. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Doorjamb," she corrected dully. Well, couldn't really be Gloomy McGloomerson all night. This was her baby after all. She sucked in a stabilizing breath and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She turned and beamed her brightest smile at him.

That probably wasn't the best move considering his crush. She knew she had to be more careful with his feelings. Human Caroline wouldn't think twice about playing with somebody's feelings. Vampire Caroline wanted to be different.

But you know what? She was lonely. Her boyfriend was God knew where, in God knew what kind of condition. She hadn't seen him in over 600 days. It was getting to her. For once she wanted to feel good. Matt's attention took her mind off of things, so tonight she was going to borrow his smile for a while and in the morning she was going to set him straight. Simple.

Just as she decided that, though, Murphy decided to put his stupid law into motion. When she stepped forward, so did Matt, and he had more on his mind than a conversation. Even vampire speed wouldn't have gotten her out of this one; Matt clearly had a plan when he swooped in and kissed her, taking her by total surprise.

What the-? Why did everybody do that to her? Caroline's mind instantly recalled that night on her porch. Silly details like the color of Tyler's shirt and the feel of the door at her back emerged. Tyler's kiss was a shock but it felt amazing.

That wasn't how it felt with Matt of Missouri.

Caroline made a noise and gently pushed on his shoulder, breaking contact. "Matt, wait. No. I'm sorry. I just..."

"What Caroline is trying to say is that someone's got a prior claim, mate."

Oh, God.

Going still, Caroline looked into the shadows for the owner of that familiar voice. Klaus didn't keep her waiting. He stepped out of the corner into the moonlight like some dramatic hero of a horror film. That was ironic. He was the biggest villain she knew, damn him.

She sent him a death glare. "How did you get in?"

He didn't smile, but cold satisfaction dripped. "It's a party, love. No end of people willing to invite a stranger in." He returned his chilling gaze to Matt. "I'd let her go if I were you."

A trickle of unease went down Caroline's spine. She caught Matt before he could put his big brain to work and get himself killed. "Look at me."

He did, and just like that he was caught in her trap. "Go back to the party," she instructed carefully. "You never came out here. You never kissed me. You decided that we're just good friends and that you should find another girl. Understand?"

He nodded, dazed. He turned and walked away. Caroline watched him go, ready to jump to his defense if Klaus decided to indulge his homicidal urges. His lashes lowered, monitoring Matt's progress until the door closed, but thankfully didn't make another move.

Once Matt was out of the way, Caroline let her annoyance take the lead. "Seriously?" she demanded. "How long were you standing there? Are we stepping it up to stalking now?"

Long lashes lifted, turning the full effect of his pretty eyes on her. It wasn't fair. How could a man as twisted as Klaus have such a finely formed face? Even his lips were full and inviting. Ugh. She crossed her arms, not in the mood for another confrontation. Tyler being gone was Klaus' fault. He was the reason she was out here in the first place instead of living it up at her own party.

Almost too tired to be hostile, she turned her back on him. "Just go away, Klaus."

"Come on, love. Why so glum? It looks as if you've outdone yourself this time."

He was coming closer. He loved taking up her personal space. "What's the point if there's no one to share it with?"

"I'm here."

"I think we both know who I really want with me." Once she'd told him that someone capable of love was worth saving. She still thought that. No, she believed in it. That didn't mean she was going to let Mr. Moody get away with murder every time he felt hurt.

"Still punishing me for that?" His casual tone didn't change, but there was an underlying steel that didn't go unnoticed. "I let him live."

"For now."

Tendrils of breath brushed her bare shoulder. Oh my god, he was _this_ close to her. "Longer than I allowed my other enemies."

An involuntary shiver gripped her. Geez, he was practically making love to her ear. She straightened, but there was no where to go unless she wanted to jump over the French balcony railing into a crowd of party goers. He had her boxed in. He wasn't touching her at all, but Caroline didn't kid herself as to why. Klaus played by old school rules. If he touched her, it would be because he intended clothes to come off. "That doesn't comfort me," she told him, tense while she waited for his next move.

"Where does your fashionable boy toy figure into the grand scheme?"

"Leave Matt alone; he's just a friend."

"Mmm." A finger hooked under a curl of hair and lifted it.

Caroline's eyes widened. She knew he could hear her accelerated heartbeat, but damned if she was going to flinch.

She sensed movement, as if he were twirling the lock or something. "Let me be clear, Caroline. The boy should stay away. For his own good. I don't share well."

They could be talking about anyone right now. Tyler, Matt, anybody. She swallowed, defiant. "I don't belong to you."

"No," he breathed. "I don't have you." Suddenly he tugged, pulling Caroline's head back, his lips practically kissing her ear and his stubble scratching her skin. "But neither will anyone else. Do you understand?"

There was no sign of tenderness. Only warning.

She didn't nod. Didn't acknowledge him in any way. Just stared at the moon. But the point was made and he knew it.

"Good," he half-whispered. "I'm glad we had this talk, my love." He released her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I saw quite the buffet downstairs. I find I'm famished." He stepped back, and back, and back, and then he was gone, leaving Caroline trembling in his wake.

She gripped the doorjamb so hard it cracked. She turned her face to the moon, desperate for answers.

Where are you?

_**Fin**_

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate any and all reviews!**


End file.
